


Kittens don't talk, Dave

by spritgnome1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild BDSM, PWP, Petplay, Rimming, Spanking, Tentabulges, Toys, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritgnome1/pseuds/spritgnome1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave can't keep his mouth shut, and Karkat decides he needs to fix that. Also rimming, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens don't talk, Dave

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate your feedback very much. Enjoy!

Dave moaned as he felt Karkat's tongue flick across his puckered hole. He could feel every twitch it made as Karkat worked his way up to Dave's balls, giving them a small nip as he descended to his opening once again. Dave could feel the slippery muscle twirl around his rim once, twice, before the tip pressed into his entrance ever so slightly, causing him to whimper. As Karkat's tongue pushed further into the tight channel Dave ground his hips down in a desperate attempt to speed things up until Karkat had to hold his hips pinned to the bed. “One more move like that kitten and I'll have to pull out your collar and cuffs.” Karkat breathed into Dave's rear making him groan.

“Karkat!” Dave gasped at a particularly deep lick that made his hips jerk up violently.

“Ah ah ah” Karkat said, stepping away from him, “You heard what I said, now wait there while I go get your cuffs.”

“But Karkat you know that this turns me on like a-”

“No. Lay there and be a good kitty until I get back. I don't want to have to punish you for real, do I?”

“No master.” Dave said pouting.

Dave listened to Karkat's footsteps as he walked next door to their..uh.. play room, presumably to grab the promised collar and cuffs. His collar was a thin black leather one with a deep violet colored satin lining, that just barely peaked out from around the edge of the leather. It had a small, heart shaped tag hanging from a d-ring in the front, engraved with 'Dave Strider, Property of Karkat Vantas' in a stylish cursive font.

The four cuffs were made to match, black leather with the dark violet lining and a single d-ring stitched onto the front. Every time they brought the cuffs and collar out the dynamic between the two instantly got more intense. The collar was a physical manifestation of the bdsm side of their relationship. It signified ownership and a master/pet bond and be damned if it wasn't the hottest thing that Dave had ever done.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he felt Karkat's weight move the bed. “Sit up for me kitten.” Dave followed the directions quickly, mewling softly as Karkat slipped the collar around his neck. “Shh, shh, there’s a good kitty.” Karkat whispered as he fastened the clasp, tightening the collar so it fit snugly around his throat. “Lay down. Arms above your head, legs spread.”

Dave slowly stretched out, sticking his ass up in the air before rolling over and doing as he was told. “One of these day you'll be the death of me kitten.” Karkat said as he put the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, before clipping the d-rings to the thin chains dangling from the bed posts.

“You know you love it Karkitty.” Dave said cockily.

“That's enough.” Karkat said as he brought his hand sharply down on Dave's thigh. “Kittens don't speak, they purr.”

Without warning, Karkat's hand closed around Dave's hard on, squeezing gently as he slid up once before letting go. “Karkat..” Dave moaned breathlessly as his red eyes flickered open and fluttered back shut.

“Hush.” Karkat stood up and walked over to the night stand, rummaging around before pulling out a small white tube. “Let's get you all prepped, hmm kitten?”

“Mrow...” Dave whimpered gently as he heard the tube cap click open. Karkat's finger traced around Dave's twitching hole, pressing into the tight passage. Dave began purring gently as Karkat's finger pushed further into the twink.

Karkat pumped his finger in and out, slowly stretching the albino tied up before him. “Mmow! Mrow...” With each meow Dave let out, Karkat pushed the digit in further.

“That's it Dave. Your being such a good little kitty for me.” Dave moaned loudly and Karkat took this as a go ahead to begin sliding a second finger into the boy.

“Karkat!” Dave called his name out while pulling against his cuffs.

“Kittens don't talk Dave.” Karkat slapped a harsh hand against the red-eyed boys thigh causing him to let out a loud whimper. Karkat pressed a third finger into Dave, twisting them in the direction of his prostate.

“Nngh.. K-Kar Kitty.. P-Please...”

Karkat slipped his fingers out of the boy and started walking to the door. “I told you no talking Dave. I'll be back in a few minutes when you've learned to behave.”  
Dave let out a low whine when he left, then took deep breaths to calm himself down. Dave watched the wall clock in the room tick slowly for five minutes before deciding he'd had enough waiting. He mewled and whimpered as loud as he could, in hopes that his KarKitty would hear him and come back. After two minutes of this he finally heard Karkat's feet padding against the floor.

“Dave.” Karkat said in a flat voice tone, “One of these days you'll be my end, you know that, right?” Karkat unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants to reveal a writhing red bulge, already unsheathed and dripping with the bright cherry colored slick Dave loved. “I had a whole scene planned out, now you've gone and ruined it. I think that my little kitten needs a good spanking, doesn't he?”

“Mrow...”

“Mph. So now you want to be a good kitten?” Karkat pulled his shirt off over his head, now just as bare as his submissive, before reaching up to unchain him. Karkat released the clasp on each chain one at a time. “Stand at the end of the bed. Arms out, legs apart.”

Dave knew that Karkat was being serious this time, so he scrambled to do what he said. Karkat clipped the cuffs on his hands to the top of the bed posts, then the cuffs at his feet to the bottom. Karkat pulled a small round ring from out of his back pocket and slid it around Dave's cock. Dave listened as Karkat walked next door to grab something, probably a paddle.

“Are you ready Kitten?” Karkat whispered in his ear. “You have permission to speak for now. Count them. Fifteen seems fair, right?”Karkat brought the toy down with a sharp sting. Not a paddle! That was definitely not a paddle! “Do you like your new play toy kitten? It's a riding crop. I bought it brand new, just for you. Now count.” Smack! The crop flew down again, striking across Dave's lower back.

“O-one.” Another harsh thwack, this time on Dave's left cheek. “Two” Then two down middle of his back, “nghm... t-three... ngh.. ff-four...” Three in quick succession, strikes landing across his shoulders, “F-five, six, sseven!” One across his right thigh “Eighht...” At this point the submissive had started moaning at the pain. “Nine... ten-nghm...” The back of his knees.

“Your doing so good kitten. So good for your master, kitty. Only five more to go.” Smack! Right cheek.

“Eeleve-nhga” Two more smarted his left side, “Twe-elve ...mgh! Ththir-rteen!” One on the back of his thigh, “Ffourteen!” Dave arched his back, pulling against the cuffs at his hands.

“So good babe. Just one more, okay kitten?” Dave nodded his assent a split second before Karkat slammed the crop right down his crack in a particularly hard stroke.

“Fif..ngh..Mmnh..teen!” Karkat set the crop down and made quick work of the restraints, detaching them from the bed, then scooping the albino with little red welts on his skin into his arms.

“So good for me kitty. You're so good...” Karkat lay Dave down on the bed, climbing over him and peppering his face with kisses. “My perfect little kitten...” Karkat reached down to his still squirming bulge, directing it towards Dave's hole. “Are you ready baby?”

“Mreow..” With that and a small nod from the blond, Karkat let his bulge wriggle its way into Dave. The feeling was heavenly, Dave's tight channel clenching around Karkat as he slid in bone-sheath deep. Dave picked up a loud purr, and Karkat moaned at the sound. His bulge began to pump in and out of Dave, the tip swirling around to find his prostate. When it did Dave almost let a deep throated groan escape, settling instead for a loud mewling noise.

“I'm close kitten...” Karkat lasted for two more hard thrusts before pulling out, jacking Dave off as he released a bucket of his candy red genetic material all over Dave's chest and stomach. Three swift pumps and a flick of Karkat's wrist later, Dave was gone too, his white cum mixing with the troll's cherry slick, making a pretty pink mess all over the albino.

“You can speak now, love.”

“Thanks Kar, however would I have known that I am allowed to speak? Surely not by the fact that our pet play usually ends when we both cum.”

“I love you too smart-ass”

“Shut up ass hole. You do know it's your turn to clean up, right?”

“Fuck you Strider.”

“Hey Kar?”

“What?”

“You just did.”

“Shut the fuck up Dave.”


End file.
